1. Technical Field
This invention relates to data and voice conferencing. In particular, this invention relates to a conferencing system that integrates multiple conference types into a mixed mode conference.
2. Background Information
Rapid advances in technology have given rise to new communication tools for business and personal use. Voice conferencing systems now seamlessly connect multiple participants, though they may be located virtually anywhere. As another example, instant-messaging provides text message exchange between multiple individuals that is often much more responsive and interactive than standard email.
Despite the development of these communication tools, it is not always possible for everyone that desires to communicate to actually do so. As one example, individuals that are hearing impaired may find it difficult to participate in voice conferences. As another example, individuals already engaged in other tasks may find it difficult to participate in an instant-messaging or a voice conference, depending on the primary task.
There are other reasons, such as hardware limitations, that may also limit the ability of an individual to participate in a conference. For example, an individual may be unable to participate in a voice conference because that individual does not have a microphone or speakers required for a voice conference. Effective communication, however, is crucial to successfully conducting business activities, to accomplish personal tasks that arise on a daily basis, and for other reasons.
A need has long existed to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.